


Memories

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories are good. Sometimes they're bad. And sometimes they're both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

_Mark sat with his head on his knees, sitting silently on the giant rock in the middle of the calm, peaceful pond. He slowly lifted his head up, facing it up towards the stars and the bright, beautiful full moon. He felt a small smile stretch across his lips. He gazed up at the glittering stars, wondering what it would be like to explore them._ What would it be like to be the first person on a planet we haven’t been on? Or to be up there exploring and finding something new, something… amazing. _He thought, his smile widening at the thought of him being the one to do those things. He shook his head and looked down at the pond he was sitting the middle of. The large, relatively flat rock was covered in moss. In the glistening water was lily pads, some cattails, and a few other plants he couldn’t name. He turned his head to the side as he heard a small splash. As he gazed into the water, he thought he could see something swimming in it. He shook his head and thought,_ it’s probably just a frog or maybe a fish.

_In the midst of all of the crickets chirping, he heard a branch snap and the sound of footsteps approaching him. He felt a small wave of panic wash over him before he realized who it was. He smiled and waved as a blue eyed man approached the edge of the pond. “Hey Jack.” “Mark, how the fuck did ya get over there?” The man questioned, his Irish accent heavy. Mark rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh hey, you know it’s nice to see you too,” that caused the Irish man to roll his eyes. Before he could say anything, Mark spoke, “I followed the stones.” He raised his hand and pointed towards the shore, where a path of smaller rocks were.They lead into the water and to the rock where he was sitting on._

_Mark watched as Jack made his way over to where he pointed and carefully stepped on the rocks. He took a cautious step forward and then slowly made his way forward. After he took a few more steps, and ended up about half way here, he let out a small giggle. “Hey, I think i’m getting the hang of this!” As he took a step forward, his foot slipped, nearly causing him to fall but before he did, he managed to stop himself. Mark let out a loud laugh. “I thought you were getting the hang of it?” He teased. Jack glared back at him, “Shut it, Fischbach.”_

_Mark smirked, “Come over here and make me, McLoughlin.” Jack glared at him once more and then took another step forward. But before he could respond, he slipped gain and this time he wasn’t able to catch himself. Mark heard a small gasp followed by a large splash. Mark let out a loud, boisterous laugh as Jack stood up, the water going up to just below his shoulders. Mark clutched his sides, “H-holly shit! I didn’t think you were actually going to going to fall in.” He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes from laughing to hard. Jack swam over to him and glared. But after a moment, a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. “Oh yeah? Well how about ya join me?”_

_Mark felt his eyes widen as his laughter stopped. “Don’t you fucking dare-” But before he could finish his sentence, Jack jumped up and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into the water. Once Mark surfaced, he climbed back onto the rock he was sitting on. Jack joined him a moment after, laughing hard. “Oh, you jackass!” Mark said, giving Jack a playful shove. “Aye! What was that for?” Jack asked, glaring at him. “That was for pulling me into the water and soaking me! Why did you do that?” Jack threw his head back and laughed, earning another glare from Mark. “Because, that’s what you get for laughing at me when I fell in.” A small smirk still on his lips._

_Despite being soaked to the bone, Mark wasn’t actually mad at Jack. He had to admit, this was pretty fun. He glanced back over to Jack and felt his heart skip a beat. Jack was absolutely beautiful tonight. He was the most breathtaking thing Mark had ever seen. How his blue eyes were lit up in amusement. How the moon shone on the water droplets that were caught in his hair, making the silver stand out even more against the brown in his hair._

_Jack noticed him staring and said, “Why are ya staring at me?” Mark gazed back at him, a smile plastered on his face and his eyes full of love and admiration. “You just look beautiful, that’s all.” Jack smiled back at him, a slow blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. “Thank you.” Jack leaned in and placed a small, chaste kiss to Mark's lips. Mark leaned in to kiss him again but Jack pulled back. “There’s, uh, something I actually came out here for, Mark.” Mark took note of how nervous Jack seemed to be all of a sudden. “Is everything okay, Jack?” He questioned, slightly concerned._

_Jack nodded his head and took a deep breath, “Yeah, I just have something to ask ya.” He shifted around so he was no longer sitting cross-legged but was now standing on one knee. He stuck a hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a black box. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat, almost not believing what he was seeing was real. “Mark, we’ve been together for three years now and honestly, it’s been the best for three years of my life. And if these three years have been this great, I can only imagine what it would be like to spend the rest of my life with you,” he paused, biting his lip. “So would you do me the honor and become my husband?”_

_He open the box to reveal a silver band tucked away inside. A smile stretched across Mark's lips as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. "Yes, of course Jack." Jack grabbed his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Jack placed his hands on Marks cheeks and pulled him into to a kiss. The kiss was completely different than the first one.This kiss was full of love and passion, and it was so intense that had Mark not already been sitting, his knees would have gave out. Jack pulled back slightly, “I love you, Mark.” “I love you too Jack,” Mark spoke, his lips sliding against Jacks._

_Jack leaned forward and closed that one centimeter of distance in between them. Mark felt Jack's hand snake up the back of Mark's neck and intertwine in his raven colored hair. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him closer._

_"I'm so glad you're mine," Mark mumbled against Jack lips._

_"I'll always be yours, Marks. I'll be here with you forever, or at least, as long as you want me to,” he said, pulling away._

_When Mark opened his eyes again, he was no longer sitting on a rock in the middle of a large pond but he was now sitting in a passenger seat of a car. A car that was that was pulling out of the parking lot of someplace._ What the hell? Wh-where am I? _He thought, panic rising in him. He turned his head to the side and saw Jack was driving the car. Relief instantly flooded through Mark. He’ll tell me what happened._

Hey Jack, uh, how did we get in the car? _He went to say but instead of saying that he said, “Hey, I mean I know the movie was lame but at least now we can go home and eat some pizza,” Mark, said holding up a warm box._

What? I didn’t want to say that! _He tried to say but this time nothing at all came out._ What’s happening? _He thought, panic spreading through out him._

_Jack chuckled, “I suppose that’ll make up for it.” Jack smiled, turning the car right as he reached over and grabbed Mark’s hand, entwining their hands. Mark then felt himself lift them and kiss the back of Jack's hand. “I love you,” Mark spoke, his lips brushing against Jack’s hand._

_As they drove through an intersection, Jack glanced at Mark. “I love you too.” Mark smiled as he felt something hard and fast connect with the left side of the car. Jack's side. He felt panic and fear twist in his gut as the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass accompanied screams all briefly filled his head before it all went dark._

Mark woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. Despite how loud the thing was, it couldn’t quite drown out the sounds of crunching metal, broke glass and life ending screams that momentarily echoed in his mind from his dream. Or rather memories. Without opening his eyes, he reaches his hand out to shut the alarm off. While in the process of doing so, his hand smacks into something hard and cold. He shot up and his eyes flew open as he heard the sound of glass shattering and the smell of cinnamon whiskey filled their- his room. Mark groaned and rolled over, his left hand stretching across cold sheets. Sheets that had been cold for hours. Days. Weeks. 

He opened his eyes back open and stared at the silver ring on his finger as it dimly shined in the slight sunlight that snuck past the curtains. His breath caught in his throat and tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he stared as the shining ring. Despite the grief it caused him every morning, he refused to take it off, he refused to let this last piece of Jack he had, go. He curled his hand into a tight first and and pushed himself off of the bed, not quite catching himself before he hit the floor. 

He stood up and let out a cry, as pain shot up his leg. He looked down and saw he stepped on a piece of glass from the shattered whiskey bottle. He grimaced and walked to the bathroom, not only to clean the cut but to shower. He didn’t bother to look in the mirror as he already knew how he looked; dark circle under his eyes and his once bright brown eyes now dulled down due to his grief and sorrow. He sighed as he turned the water on and jumped in, not caring that it was freezing cold. 

After about fifteen minutes of his cold shower, he got out and as he passed the mirror he decided to look at it. Admittedly, the shower did help him look better but not by much. While it helped tame his wild hair, it did nothing to help the dark circles under his eyes or help brighten his eyes. Mark shook his head and walked out of the bathroom to get ready for today. While he might not feel like it, he knew he had to try and look his best. He owes Jack that much. 

# ********

Mark walked down the church aisle, all the way till he got to first row where a single empty chair sat waiting for him. He sank down into his chair, just wanting to get this over with so he can go back home and drink away his sorrows. He knew it was terrible habit and that in the long run it wouldn’t help. But he doesn’t care, as long as it drowns out his pain for the night then he doesn’t care what it does to him. 

The low murmur that was going through the church was silenced as a priest walked up to the casket that held what was once Mark's entire world. As the priest started talking, Mark drowned him out, not wanting to hear what he was saying, not wanting the closure that the priest was trying to offer. If he listened, if he accepted the closure, then that would mean this is real. If he drowned out Jacks family and friends as the got up one by one to speak about him, then this wouldn’t be real. He even declined when they asked him to speak. 

Only after everyone else left and he was sitting alone did it fully hit him what happened. Jack is dead. After three years of dating and four months of being married, Jack was dead. In a fucking car accident. And nothing could change that. He slowly stood up and grabbed a white rose from one of the vases and placed it on top of Jack's casket. He then placed his hand on top of it and said, “What happened to being here forever? For as long as I want you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting on here! Let me know if I should add any tags in the future.  
> Also, my Tumblr's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers, if you want to check that out.


End file.
